


PwP: Sensory Stimulation

by animangod



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, M/M, Sensation Play, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangod/pseuds/animangod
Summary: Still-vampire Fai and Kurogane have sex. Includes Fai using magic and Kurogane down for it.





	PwP: Sensory Stimulation

Kurogane bit his lip, barely muffling the groan as he looked down. Down, where Fai was patiently trailing kisses along his calves, holding them spread out for him with the ease that came with a vampire's strength and only the resistance of gravity.

Kurogane let out a gasp followed by a shuddering breath as he felt the first sharp kiss, teeth breaking through the skin of his inner thigh and Fai's tongue darting out to waste none of the blood that trickled out.

Kurogane's breath caught in his throat as he watched blue eyes turn golden, the predator in Fai's blood displaying itself, leaving no question who the prey was (and as long as it was Fai, his Fai, he would never mind being game).

The next nip was deeper, his blood weeping at the surface with the barest squeeze from Fai's hand, and the pain left a pleasurable feeling in its wake.

"You smell absolutely delicious~" Fai grinned, and the way he slowly licked his lips left Kurogane flushed and groaning.

Kurogane's breath hitched and moans fell out unrestrained as Fai left marks. His heartbeat made steady sounds inside his head, roaring like the ocean, making it difficult to hear his own voice, but he focused on feeling and hearing Fai, each pleased hum and the way his breath tickled against his skin, every pass of his tongue as he claimed another drop of spilled blood, each controlled dig into his battle-battered and kiss-bruised legs, the warm laugh of an affectionate lover between being teased by him.

Fai squeezed, claws digging in barely, and enjoyed the way Kurogane's legs trembled, muscles spasming with desire. This close, he could hear Kurogane's pulse quicken, could smell the blood pooling and could taste the rich taste of skin, sweat and blood with each brush of his tongue. It was so easy to get lost in him like he was a savory dessert, drunk off the way he reacted honestly as he left himself so unguarded.

"Kuro-sama…"

"Hrm?"

"Do you still want to try out that spell?"

"Ah,.. yeah… go ahead," Kurogane agreed.

Kurogane felt the effects quickly when the spell was cast, as Fai's spell sent his sensitivity into overdrive, each nerve becoming hyper aware and tuned into Fai.

The lube enchantment was such a simple little spell and just feeling the spark of magic in the air left Kurogane groaning, his body burning with anticipation for what would come.

"You look like you might just come," Fai commented.

Kurogane worked on organizing speech in order to reply, "not ..m'fault."

"Of course not, how could it be when you're so clearly enraptured?" Fai cooed affectionately and got a tiny gruff tch. 

Fai pressed a single finger inside and watched as Kurogane's hips jumped as Kurogane let out a sharp gasp. That one finger got such a reaction, he was excited to see just how overwhelming a response he got when he was inside of him. He worked slowly so Kurogane wouldn't get off just yet.

By the time he used two fingers, whatever translation spell was in the air couldn't identify what Kurogane was saying and his voice came out as sounds rather than words, breathy and guttural and broken off.

Elongating his claws, he dragged the tips against Kurogane's chest and stomach, not enough to bleed, but enough to leave marks and feel muscles arch and tremble beneath his touch.

Kurogane's voice came out raw and cracked as he clenched the sheets for some grounding from the overload of sensations. His heart had always felt deeply, but this took feeling deeply to an _entirely_ different meaning as Fai claimed every inch of him, and when Fai pressed inside, his jaw went slack and made a garbled sound that matched his thoughts.

It was completely overwhelming and yet he couldn't get enough of it, could never get enough of Fai. He moaned and gasped as the only thing he could focus on for any length of time was golden hair and golden eyes and a smile of a predator, of affection, of love and passion.

His body shook as he came, his mind a senseless buzz of activity with his only clear thought being Fai.

Fai felt a shiver down his spine and he continued thrusting inside, coming inside Kurogane soon after. He recovered quickly from coming and admired the post coital look on Kurogane's face as he took his sweet time looking for where he dropped his wits.

Kurogane stared absently, the world around barely existing in his mind and it took a while before he was breathing evenly.

Fai began to move away, drawing out a tiny subconscious whine. Fai found it so adorable, that putting any distance between them was mildly complained about. He had meant to get up, to get them stuff to clean up with, but he supposed using magic for its unintended original purpose would be fine to clean them up instead.

As soon as they were for the most part clean, he fully removed the spell he'd cast on Kurogane and moved to lay down on top of him. Even while not fully there, Kurogane's arms wrapped themselves around his back, laying against him.

Fai looked at Kurogane fondly, knowing he would have already found his wits if this was a world he felt any of them were remotely at risk of harm. He knew when he began to return to his senses as the glazed look began to fade and he was hugged a little tighter.

"Hey Kuro-sama~" Fai hummed.

"Mm.."

Becoming more intune to the world around him, Kurogane moved a hand and gently brushed his fingers through Fai's hair, his thumb softly stroking his cheek. Admiring him was so easy; he loved Fai deeply and it showed in his features. The warmth of the passion was dull in comparison to the warmth of the trust and affection, as Kurogane gazed at Fai's face like the in love with him man he was.

Fai leaned into that hand, taking one of his own to cradle the man's hand. "You are too beautiful for words, Kuro-sama."

"Do I look like a mirror, mage?" he huffed fondly.

Fai felt a warmth in his cheeks before kissing Kurogane, "of course not," he said nuzzling in close, "you're even better."

Kurogane leaned into the kisses, letting his thumb casually trace along Fai's jaw, and kissed him more rather than rise to comment.

It was common after he topped Kurogane that Fai worried that he had somehow gone too far. "How are you feeling? Does your arm hurt?" Fai asked, pulling away some to inspect it, softly fretting.

Kurogane pouted briefly at Fai for moving away. "... a little. Would feel better if you were tucked back in it."

Fai had been prepared to fetch the ointment, not as prepared for Kurogane to say something so sappy. There was a flicker of surprise before a warm smile grew and he kissed the shoulder several times before nuzzling into Kurogane's neck and chest, letting him throw his arms back around his back and cradle him close.

"My sweet hopeless ninja~" Fai cooed.

"Yeah, maybe," he murmured close enough to agreement before letting his fingers card absently through the long lengths of Fai's hair once again. Fai pressed affectionate kisses where he could reach as snuggled against his love.

There was a soft contentment in their features as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
